User blog:DudeWithASuit/Sockpuppet and Trolls Hurt/Heal
Days Passed: 36 Last Updated: MetalFire: Kill An Anonymous Wikia Contributor. ESPEON 18 HAS OFFICIALLY WON! Rules Every day, you can double hurt a user, and heal another one, or quad hurt one. For example, if you say "Double heal Firebrand794, double hurt ClassicalExpendable." Firebrand794 gains 2 HP, and ClassicalExpendable loses 2 HP. Or if you say "Quad hurt Crusty Erection." Crusty will lose 4 HP. Everyone starts with 10 HP, and last troll standing wins. Good luck, trolls and socks! Trolls/Socks Alive (1) *Espeon 18 ~ 15 Second Place Winner *An Anonymous Wikia Contributor. Third Place Winner *Nachowman is back. Dead Trolls/Socks (45) *46th: J1coupe: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 1 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ WATCHED TOO MUCH HENTAI WITH JOHN CENA} *45th: JackBurton: Killed by Skylar130 on Day 2 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ NO, NO, JACK, YOU WERE DOING FINE} *44th: Justin Bieberlaku: Killed by Element K on Day 5 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ GOT A MUSIC LESSON} *43rd: Meatholl: Killed by JakeTheWrestleManiac on Day 6 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ LOL GET REKT YOU SCRUB} *42nd: Ximena 13: Killed by Killerface45 on Day 6 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ CHECKMATE} *41st: Wahcowman: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 8 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ WAHCOWMAN DEID} *40th: Wrath: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 10 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ FEEL OUR WRATH} *39th: DudeWithASuit: Killed by Skylar130 on Day 10 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ LOL FGT} *38th: Super Mysterious: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 10 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DIED OF SUPER MYSTERIOUS CIRCUMSTANCES} *37th: ClarinetGurl: Killed by HappySmilelyGuy on Day 11 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DISCORD} *36th: MC Johnny LA: Killed by TheEyeOfAllEyes on Day 11 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ 2HURTS1DEATH} *35th: Ultimate Dolan: Killed by Tigerisnormal on Day 12 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ KNOCK KNOCK} *34th: Devilishmind of Fun: Killed by Tigerisnormal on Day 13 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ NO PLACE LIKE HOME} *33rd: ClassicalExpendable: Killed by Nigeristormal on Day 15 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ PUT A SOCK IN IT} *32nd: Yachowman: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 17 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ Y U DIE} *31st: Wachowman: Killed by Killerface45 on Day 18 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ WACHWOMNA DAED} *30th: Dean624: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 19 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HI DEAN WELCOME TO HELL} *29th: The Admanistrator: Killed by Jack8073 on Day 21 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ BLOCKED} *28th: Qachowman: Killed by Dragonsblood23 on Day 23 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ QUICK DEATH} *27th: CatWomenHungryForBlackCock: Killed by Skylar130 on Day 23 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ CHOKED ON BLACKCOCK} *26th: Evol Love: Killed by Jack8073 on Day 24 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ GOT EBOL-LOVE} *25th: Lucidus Star: Killed by Skylar130 on Day 24 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SAW FOURSTARS} *24th: Amon Maven: Killed by Skylar130 on Day 25 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DEATH TO ALL} *23rd: Oachowman: Killed by Jack8073 on Day 26 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ O YOU DEAD} *22nd: Negative IV: Killed by Gliscorfan41 on Day 26 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ ' *21st: Uachowman: Killed by Skylar130 on Day 26 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ U DEAD} *20th: Penis crusher 9000 BITCH: Killed by Tigerisnormal on Day 27 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ CRUSHED} *19th: CrustyErection: Killed by Gliscorfan41 on Day 27 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DIED OF A CRUSTYERECTION} *18th: Eachowman: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 27 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ EINTIRELY DEAD} *17th: Rachowman: Killed by Jack8073 on Day 27 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ REALLY DEAD} *16th: Parocheese: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 27 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SHREDDED} '-- TOP 15 --' *15th: Tachowman: Killed by Jack8073 on Day 28 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ TOTALLY DEAD} *14th: Lachowman: Killed by Skylar130 on Day 28 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ LOL DEAD} *13th: The Warning: Killed by Jack8073 on Day 29''' {ACHIEVEMENT ~ WE WARNED YOU}' *12th: Firebrand794: Killed by Awesomesix on Day 29 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ EXTINGUISHED}' *11th: TheOneDayGuy: Killed by TKandMit on Day 30 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ ONE DAY TOO LATE}' '-- TOP 10 --''' *10th: Randy Savage Maniac: Killed by Gliscorfan41 on Day 30 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SAVAGE CIVILIZED} *9th: Pachowman: Killed by TheEyeOfAllEyes on Day 31 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ PRETTY DEAD} *8th: Kachowman: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 32 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ KILLED} *7th: IGLYMCLXXRZKIMENCTVOJOSQIZBCBNOVSNRQQIQHBUYGENATZS: Killed by TKandMit on Day 32 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ FUCKED} *6th: Nachowman: Killed by TKorMit on Day 33 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ N00B IS DEAD} '-- FINAL 5 --' *5th: The Seventh Mouse: Killed by Jack8073 on Day 34 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ LOL!} *4th: The Spanish Inquisition: Killed by Matoro58 on Day 36 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ NO ONE EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISTIONS' DEATH} *3rd: Nachowman is back: Killed by HappySmileyGuy on Day 36 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ NOOB IS DEAD AGAIN} *2nd: An Anonymous Wikia Contributor: Killed by MetalFire on Day 36 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ YOU BLOCKED TOO} Category:Blog posts